1. Related Applications
none
2. Incorporation by Reference
Applicant hereby incorporates herein by reference, the U.S. patents and U.S. patent applications, if any, referred to in the Description of Related Art section of this application, as filed.
3. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hand tools and more particularly to a hand tool used for bleeding a hydraulic line by clamping a fitting or alternatively by use of a torque wrench.
4. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field and each disclosure is hereby incorporated herein by reference:
Stubbins, U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,262, describes a wrench for bleeding brake systems that has a nipple extending from an end thereof to which a flexible tube and a receptacle are connected. Hydraulic fluid in the brake lines is collected through the nipple and the tube into the receptacle. The nipple can be permanently attached to the wrench and the flexible tube can be connected to the nipple so that the wrench, nipple, tube, and receptacle are used as a system and need not be disconnected in order to manipulate the wrench.
Truelove, U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,513 describes a wrench for removing drain plugs, opening or bleeding hydraulic valves or the like when fluid is released. The wrench is provided with an elongated tubular conduit continuous with the head of the wrench so that the released fluid enters the wrench and flows through the tubular conduit to a remote location for storage or disposal purposes.
Wittman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,882 describes a hand wrench for use with a bleed valve having a rotatable element controlling fluid discharge through an axial passage, having a shaft with a socket at one end for gripping the valve element and a bore extending from the socket axially through the shaft for conducting fluid discharged from the valve. At the outlet end of the bore, the shaft is shaped to form a nipple for attachment of a conduit. Rods are secured to the shaft and extend at right angles therefrom to provide a handle for turning the wrench. A resilient annular seal is fitted into an enlarged inner portion of the socket for engaging the face of the valve element to prevent leakage during use of the wrench.
Berg, U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,560 describes a one-way valve which may be releasibly attached to a wheel brake cylinder of an automobile for bleeding the brake system of any air existing in such system. The bleeder valve has a quick disconnect which may be snapped over the bleeder outlet in sealing engagement therewith.
Rohr, U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,271, describes a throttling device that is located in a venting pipe or in a pipe section such as a flue gas pipe or conduit arranged between a boiler and a flue or chimney. The flap is held in a pipe section for removal out of the respective pipe either by tilting or by pulling the flap out. For this purpose the pipe section has a slot which is about semicircular and which, in operation, is covered by a ring section or sector. The throttle flap may be pulled out of the pipe section together with the ring section and with its adjustment drive whereby cleaning of the pipe or conduit is substantially facilitated. Heat losses through the flue are avoided when the throttle flap is closed.
Ennis, U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,629 describes an apparatus for removing air from a hydraulic system having a master cylinder, a wheel cylinder disposed at a lower level than the master cylinder, with a hydraulic line connecting the cylinders, and an adjustable bleed nipple at the brake cylinder. The method includes the steps of filling a syringe with fluid and injecting it into the wheel cylinder via the open bleed nipple and through the hydraulic line to the master cylinder where air bubbles rise in the fluid therein and are dispersed to ambient air.
Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,171 describes a brake bleeder valve which is adapted to be temporarily and releasably connected to a standard brake bleeder screw and/or to a threaded outlet opening in a master cylinder for quickly bleeding a wheel cylinder or caliper and/or the master cylinder is disclosed. The bleeder valve may be molded in one piece body of a flexible or resilient material, such as rubber or the like, and may utilize a duckbill type one-way valve formed therein to permit the flow of air and fluid from the item being bled, but prevent the return of any air. The bleeder valve is particularly useful in bleeding automotive, aircraft or other brake systems.
Weaver et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,149, describes a tubular body that supports a fluid actuated tubular piston connected to operate a coupling mechanism for releasably securing the body to a valve or inlet fitting on a refrigerant or coolant receiving system. The body encloses components which define a center passage connected to the fitting for first evacuating air from the system and then for directing liquid refrigerant or coolant into the system. In one embodiment, the passage receives an elongated valve opening member which is fluid actuated to a position opening the valve fitting, and a movable valve member closes the passage to the flow of refrigerant. The fluid actuated coupling mechanism provides for convenient and simple insertion of the tool assembly onto the fitting with no insertion force and also for automatic release of the tool assembly from the fitting after charging is completed. A fluid actuated valve member minimizes the loss of coolant or the volume of residue refrigerant which vaporizes when the tool assembly is removed from the fitting. When a coolant system is charged, the overflow container is also automatically filled.
Sulwer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,639 describes a brake bleeder check valve comprising an elongated bleeder valve body to seat in the bleeder valve recess of a wheel brake housing of a hydraulic brake system for vehicles, to seal the bleeder valve recess closed until the bleeder valve body is loosened for the purpose of bleeding air from the hydraulic lines. An inlet aperture is sealed off from hydraulic fluid in the brake system when the valve body is tightened and fully seated in a bleeder valve recess. A hemi-spherical check valve seat is provided between first and, second passageways of the valve, and a ball check valve is positioned in the larger diameter first passageway together with a coiled compression spring to normally bias the ball check valve to the check valve closed position. When the brake pedal is depressed during a bleeding operation and with the valve body loosened in the bleeder valve recess, hydraulic fluid and entrapped air are forced into the recess to enter the inlet aperture in the side wall of the valve body and on to the ball check valve. The pressurized hydraulic fluid pushes the ball check valve open to continue on through the first passageway and out through the outlet aperture. The brake bleeder valve does not have to be re-tightened in the bleeder valve recess between each downward stroke of the brake pedal to prevent leakage of hydraulic fluid and re-introduction of air into the lines during the interim between downward strokes.
Campbell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,144, describes a device that is provided for attachment to a pressure tank car for use for the removal of the contents of the tank car in the situation when the tank car is damaged or overturned, said device comprising a metallic tubular assembly attached to a valve on the tank car said tubular assembly containing a relatively inflexible rod-like elongate unit which can be pushed through the tubular assembly and into the valve on the tank car such that the sealing float of the excess flow check valve can be held in the open position thereby permitting removal of the tank contents via the tubular assembly.
Mehlau et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,575, describes a tool for venting hydraulic systems that comprises a tubular tool element which forms a polygonal wrench at a first end. A flexible drain tube extends through the tubular tool element. An end of this drain tube is adapted to be pushed on the nipple of a venting valve. A metal sleeve is located in the flexible drain tube, and a clamping device is provided on the tool element adjacent the metal sleeve for clamping the flexible drain tube to the tool element. This facilitates the assembly and use of the tool. With such a tool, a venting valve is unscrewed to a limited extent through the polygonal wrench such that air is allowed to be vented from the system. The venting valve has a nipple. A flexible drain tube is placed on this nipple. The flexible drain tube prevents uncontrolled outflow of hydraulic liquid from the hydraulic system, thereby preventing contamination of the environment. Instead the hydraulic liquid is guided into a collecting reservoir. Such tools may be used for venting brake systems in vehicles or for venting other hydraulic systems such as heating systems.
McGowan et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,254, describes a system for use in servicing and installing refrigeration systems without Freon leakage comprising a connector, the connector having a first extent with an outboard end and an inboard end, the connector also having a pair of second extents, each with an outboard end and an inboard end, the inboard ends of the first and second extents being coupled together for the passage of fluid therethrough, and a radial aperture formed in an intermediate region of the first extent.
Howser, U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,668, describes a connecting yoke apparatus that is disclosed for attachment to a valve of a compressed gas cylinder. The apparatus includes a yoke member having a first and a second end, the yoke member defining an opening for the reception therein of the valve. A connection extends through the first end of the yoke member for selective connection with the valve. The connection selectively cooperates in fluid tight communication with the valve when the valve is disposed within the opening. A piston is slidably disposed within the yoke member for selectively urging the valve and the connection towards each other such that when the piston is in an operative disposition thereof, the fluid tight communication between the connection and the valve is generated and when the piston is in an inoperative disposition thereof, disengagement of the yoke member from the valve is permitted. A heat sensitive expansion compensation adjuster is disposed between the second end of the yoke member and the piston for adjusting the operative disposition of the piston. The arrangement is such that when the temperature of the apparatus increases, the expansion compensation adjuster progressively moves the piston for urging the valve and the connection towards each other for maintaining the fluid tight communication. A driver cooperates with the piston for driving the piston between the inoperative and operative dispositions thereof.
Mixon, U.S. Pat. No. 5,849,581 describes a brake bleeding tool that allows one person to bleed the hydraulic lines leading to a vehicle wheel cylinder. A check valve allows hydraulic fluid and air to pass out of the wheel cylinder when the brake pedal is depressed and prevents back flow when the brake pedal is released. In one embodiment, a hose connects the check valve to the wheel cylinder and, in another embodiment, a rigid connector connects the check valve to the wheel cylinder. The hose or the rigid connector includes a permanent air trap preventing air bubbles from moving by gravity back into the wheel cylinder when brake fluid flow stops. The air trap is transparent so the air bubbles can be seen. The air trap is such that pumping hydraulic fluid through it purges air in the air trap.
Stubbeman, U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,386, describes an apparatus for charging a fluid line through a coupler such as a penetrator. The apparatus comprises a body formed from a sidewall defining a bore positioned along the longitudinal axis and extending therethrough. The first end of the body forms a substantially flat face. There is a stem positioned within the bore of the body and being movably mounted in the body for movement from a first position to a second position with respect to the body. There is a valve means attached to the apparatus for filling the body with hydraulic fluid. The substantially flat face of the body is fastened to a coupler. There is also an adjustment means attached to the stem for adjusting the position of the stem within the body. A method for charging a downhole hydraulic system is also described. There is also a method for installing a tubing hanger having a production string depending therefrom in a subsea wellhead while maintaining a hydraulically actuated downhole valve in an open position.
Rafko et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,905, describes a brake bleed tool that includes a pliable plastic tube which sealingly engages a bleed fitting. A bleed wrench coaxially slides along the tool to engage the bleed fitting. The bleed wrench includes a socket end for engaging the bleed fitting at one end and a winged end at the opposite end which is used to loosen and tighten the bleed fitting.
Our prior art search with abstracts described above teaches: a valve opening device, a dispensing tool assembly for charging a refrigerant or other fluid into a system, a tool for venting hydraulic systems, a brake bleed tool, a charging device for hydraulic systems, a connecting yoke apparatus, an apparatus for servicing and installing refrigeration systems without Freon® leakage, and a throttling device for pipe conduits. Thus, the prior art shows, that it is known to apply a tool to a fitting for adjusting the fitting and for, at the same time, receiving air and fluid for bleeding or charging a fluid system. However, the prior art fails to teach a specialty piers type hand tool adapted for engaging a fitting, for turning the fitting and for receiving fluid from the fitting without spillage. The prior art also fails to teach a ratchet type hand tool with modified socket and attached drain tube for the same purpose. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.